


Crashing Into You

by gabstar



Category: DC Comics, Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, bumping into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bart, crashing always seemed to be a good thing.</p>
<p>Like that one time when an ice cream truck had smashed into the maple tree in his front lawn and Bart and Tim had made off with all the Popsicles they could carry as an apology from the Ice Cream Man. Or when Wally had taken Bart's bike on a joy ride and accidentally crunched it into the side of Barry's car and was forced to give Bart his own, much faster bike to replace it. Or even at the last track meet, in the last few seconds of the heat when suddenly the lead runner lost her footing, slipped and collided with the second place runner, knocking them both to the ground allowing Bart to leap over their tangled bodies and had take first. He remembered Wally and the team breaking the rules and running out to embrace him, congratulating him too loudly and laughing in celebration, the couch hollering, "Atta boy! Can't remember a freshman taking first in years!"</p>
<p>So when he decided to make "crash" his catch phrase, it just felt... right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Into You

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs hopelessly* I like puns and superheroes fight me

 

For Bart, crashing always seemed to be a good thing.

Like that one time when an ice cream truck had smashed into the maple tree in his front lawn and Bart and Tim had made off with all the Popsicles they could carry as an apology from the Ice Cream Man. Or when Wally had taken Bart's bike on a joy ride and accidentally crunched it into the side of Barry's car and was forced to give Bart his own, much faster bike to replace it. Or even at the last track meet, in the last few seconds of the heat when suddenly the lead runner lost her footing, slipped and collided with the second place runner, knocking them both to the ground allowing Bart to leap over their tangled bodies and had take first. He remembered Wally and the team breaking the rules and running out to embrace him, congratulating him too loudly and laughing in celebration, the couch hollering, "Atta boy! Can't remember a freshman taking first in years!"

So when he decided to make "crash" his catch phrase, it just felt... _right_.

"I'm telling' you, Cass," Bart said, walking down the hallway beside her. The students mulling around them were chatting excitedly with the end of the day. "It's going to catch on, just watch."

"Sure, Bart you're a real trendsetter." Cassie teased good-naturedly.

Bart ignored the sarcasm in her voice and shrugged. "What can I say? I am just ahead of my time."

Cassie snorted. "Speaking of time, aren't you late for track practice?"

"Nah, I've got at least--" He checked his watch. "--Thirty seconds before I-- Oh man."

Cassie laughed. "Now you're definitely crashed!"

Bart shook his head, exasperated. "No, no, crash is _good_. I'm not crash, I'm-" He thought for a moment. What _was_ the opposite of crash? "I'll figure it out later. I gotta run!"

He winked and shot finger guns at her as she rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, nobody likes your puns!" she cried.

"You're just jealous because you can't think of any!" Bart retorted, half-turning just to see the scowl form on her face.

"Whatever!" Cassie hollered back.

Bart grinned as he started sprinting down the hallway, making a beeline for the track field on the far west side of the school. Wally was going to murder him. Bart could almost hear the senior's nagging voice in the back of his head, " _Just because you got a lucky break doesn't mean you can start slacking off now._ " or " _I saw you with those Chicken Whizzes, Bartholomew, you know the rule about junk food during the season_." or " _Are you keeping your grades up? As captain I can't let you stay on the team unless you meet the GPA standard and blah-blah-blah-_ "

Bart didn't see Jaime Reyes rounding the corner before it was too late.

They crashed together, Bart's forehead cracking against Jaime's jaw and Jaime's phone falling to the floor. Bart fell backward, clutching the bruising spot in pain.

"Ouch!" Bart whined.

"Sorry, hermano!" Jaime gasped, extending a tan hand down to him after he'd scooped up his phone.

Bart let himself be pulled up, still rubbing his head in annoyance. Now he was defiantly going to be late. Couldn't this kid watch where he was--

Bart looked up and _holy crap_.

Jaime's deep brown eyes were wide and watching him with concern. His cinnamon colored face was angular and handsome, his soft-looking lips slightly parted, dark eyebrows knitted ever so slightly with worry. Suddenly it felt like everything inside Bart was vibrating with nerves.

"Oh..." Bart felt himself blushing. "It's-it's cool."

"You sure, ese?" Even his _voice_ was attractive, Bart thought. There was a husk to it, just soft enough to keep it from having an unpleasant edge and- Bart cursed himself. Out of all the boys in school he could've smashed into, he had to pick a hot one.

"Oh yeah, totally," Bart said. He realized their hands were still clasped and he pulled away, scratching the back of his neck. "It was my bad, I should've been paying more attention-"

"I was the one on my phone, dude, it was _my_ bad." Jaime laughed and the entire hall seemed to light up. "Hey, you're Bart Allen aren't you?"

Bart blinked. He knew his name? Jaime was pointing at his chest and he looked down, and remembering, "Allen" was printed on his jacket. Bart flushed even more furiously. "Yeah, that's me."

"Congrats on the win," Jaime said a little quickly. "You did- you did really good."

"You were there?" Was Jaime blushing too?

"Yeah, well, sometimes I hang out here after school and-" Jaime gulped. "I watch you guys practice. And you know, might as well support the team and-"

Bart was grinning now. "That's awesome."

Jaime returned with a shaky smile. "Shouldn't you be there now actually?"

Bart's face fell. "Oh man I'm late! Sorry for crashing into you, dude, I have to go. My cousin will have my head for this."

Jaime shook his head rapidly. "No, don't be. _I'm_ sorry for making you late."

Bart nodded. "Alright well, I'll see you I-"

Jaime caught his wrist before he could dash off. "No, wait!"

Jaime was _defiantly_ flushing now, and Bart's eyebrows rose inquiringly. "What?"

"Maybe, um-" Jaime stammered, as if losing his nerve. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Bart felt his heart leap. "Oh, yeah, sure. Sounds crash!"

Jaime frowned. "Crash?"

Bart cursed himself again. "It's nothing, just a stupid thing I say I don't know why, I just-"

"Crash," Jaime repeated slowly, getting a feel for the way the word fit around his mouth. "I like it."

"You do?" Bart brightened.

"Yeah, " Jaime said, nodding. "Can I- Can I meet you after track practice?"

"Totally!" Bart exclaimed, then fearing he was coming on to strong added, "I mean, sure. I don't think I have anything going on."

"Crash." Jaime grinned. "I'll see you then."

Bart practically skipped to practice, not caring how angry Wally would be, and thinking that crash might just be the best word of all

**Author's Note:**

> asldkfjas this does have a second and third chapter but they're kind of dumb like these boys. so who knows haha


End file.
